User talk:Seven279
__TOC__ Double the Fist Wiki Hey. Just wondering if you'll be updating the Double the Fist wiki at all? If so, I'll be more than willing to help, and I'm sure we could recruit some more fans from the Double the Fist forum! Thanks. --Fatt Daddy Inc. PS. Sorry if yoy'd prefer your User talk page not to be filled up with such requests. Yeah I have been meaning to do some more work on it I just got wrapped up in stuff on the F.E.A.R. wiki but I have some free time coming up November 13 and on wards so I was going to really work on it then if not sooner, there's already a thread on the DTF forum about the wiki if you wanted to give it a bump that'll be great. Feel free to use my talk page for anything you need it's not like it's over flowing or anything. Seven279 02:19, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Great! I've got some mates who'll be willing to help, but in the meantime I'll get to work. It doesn't seem like the DTF forum is exactly a hive of activity, so I'll probably post on it once, and then leave it. Thanks again! Adminship Hi Seven279! I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights -- please use them well! You can get some ideas for improving the wiki at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Customizing_Monaco and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking . Also, you can remove the blue message at the top of the pages by replacing the contents of MediaWiki:Sitenotice with a hyphen (-), or with a new message of your choice. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 05:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hello Derekproxy here i've notice on other wikipages have etiqute rules posted on the main page itself as a fellow administrator i was wondering if we should either put up the rules or continue dealing with rude users Image you need to learn how to sew so that vest says fear i've started work on a point man costume surpisingly i hated home ec but it comes in handy now and then awesome your making a point man outfit? balaclava and everything? could you post a picture when your complete? -antihero276 The FBI bit is held on with Velcro so it would be pretty easy to change it to F.E.A.R. and be careful dressing like Point Man attracts Alma. Seven279 05:57, 11 November 2008 (UTC) and be sure to get the small tinted red goggle's. -antihero i found a pair similar but i refuse to pay $650 + taxs in green backs for them so i'm improvising with shades for now as for alma i have a 45. USP match that should work better the the in game 9mm sounds cool, cant wait to see it.-antihero276 crap i saw a pic of the gear worn by spen my vest is black at best i'll look like Michael Beckett unless i find a gray vest and it took me over a month to make the black Well i made myself one of the cannon fodder delta from the first game check my page just minus the right gun but I think a FN SCAR heavy is okayDerekproxy 01:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hey seven, good to see you on here again, welcome back. -antihero Yeah sorry haven't been around more busy and such in other news I'm still trying to figure out how to make you and Derekproxy admins I figured there just be a button to add you but it's not the simple it seems... Seven279 05:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ah. no prob. -antihero New skin Hey Seven, with Project Origin coming out soon, I stopped by to check out the wiki. I really liked the new look of Alma on the new box cover, so I used it to make a new logo, as well as design a custom skin around its colors. I hope you like it. If you want me to change something, just let me know. By the way, to promote someone to admin, just follow these easy steps: *Click on in the sidebar *Under the "Users and rights" section, click on "User rights management" *Enter the username and click the "Edit user groups" button *Check the box next to Sysop and click the "Save user groups" button ...and that's it. You can test out this and any other administrator functions at the Admin Tools Wiki. Check it out when you get a chance. JoePlay (talk) 00:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Is it me or has monolith given Alma eyes? -derekproxy Blocking users It has come to my attention that a user going by FEARgm has begun erasing chracter pages and calling other users assholes along with posting non related game mods we need to block him however i think more then one person should be involved as this is a public wiki.Derekproxy 22:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) user Thegod333 has been blocked by Feargm under the new name derekass a play on me but he has not only been blocked once but twice now and Thegod333 for some odd reason is blocked along with feargm/derekass. i am unable to find a way to fix it and request some aid. Thegod333 has posted all the info on his pageDerekproxy 22:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry I haven't been around my Xbox is broken so I'm trying to avoid F.E.A.R. 2 spoilers. Seems like blocking feargm/derekass is the right thing to do, are you sure Thegod333 is blocked? When I went to unblock him it says he is already unblocked. Seven279 06:04, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I have no doubt that MALRWiiStation360‎ is the same person. derekass disappeared then suddenly chuckles here started vandalizing. BTW, i got blocked for a day along with queergm. So just take caution when you ban assholes you dont cause any friendly fire. But, If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know. Big McLargeHuge 06:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Urban dead Wake up and move asap aldous -storm 2/15 Now would be a great time to wake up and move. Also you need to get on the email list -storm Deletions Thanks for the deletions, there are many more to go. Most are videos by that bastard feargm http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Thanks again. Big McLargeHuge 05:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for labeling them all made it which easier to delete them. Seven279 06:08, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Just doing my duty, sir. Big McLargeHuge 06:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Logo Dear Seven279, I'm so sorry! My bad man; I've unlocked it. :) Hows it goin'? Regards, 05:17, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Links I agree 100 percent with Alessa here. The redundancy is redundant, and quite frankly, its and eyesore. If you want links to the fear wikia, you need to link to the main page from external sources. Big McLargeHuge 17:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) See post on your talk page for reply. Seven279 08:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alessa and Myself have enough experience using wikia. We know what we are talking about. If you look at the external link cloud, you can see that google is already our #1 linker. We need more sites other than google. If you type in f.e.a.r. wikia, this will be the first and second thing you see. Nothing will change that. Adding so many links to each page does nothing. Besides, its for the person reading it, not a google bot. Again, google any every other search engine knows we are here. We should be linking to and from fan/gaming sites. It's users we need, not bots. Big McLargeHuge 20:23, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I know you are trying to do what is best for the wiki, I understand completely, but we need to do more than just spam links to ourselves. It's like putting up directional signs inside of your own house. A dozen for each room. Trust me because I know, one link is enough. Big McLargeHuge 20:31, 26 July 2009 (UTC) O.K. I'm going to do this by dot point so I don't get carried away. *I don't normal like to talk experience because experience doesn't matter what matters is if you are right or wrong but since you brought it up I rebuild this wikia by myself. I created the main page came up with the base articles and formant for pages I made the majority of templates all of which are all still used today, again all by myself the only reason people started showing up here was because I linked so well and got us that high on google. *It's all well and good to be number 1 when people type 'F.E.A.R. wiki' into google but we aren't number one when you type 'F.E.A.R.' or 'F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin' are we? *As for the person reading it I like the links when I read a wiki, say I read the name of a character and I want to learn about that character if it's not linked I have to search back through the article to see if I can find one that is linked or put it in the search bar which might not work if I put Dr. York but the article is called just York, it is much easier to just be able to click the name and have it open the page! *'However, it's also important to remember that when you link to your own pages, that also counts as a link to Google. Create as many pages on your wiki as you can -- even stub pages are okay, as long as they link to each other.' That advice is some of the advice they give you when you start a wiki not me saying it people who get payed to do this saying linking is good. *This was discussed a long time ago when people first started joining the wiki while I couldn't find the original discussion I pulled this comment which was part of it from 'User talk:Replica Correctioner' "Undoing If you personal don't like linking then you don't have to do it in any articles you write, but I and many people here chose to link and don't appreciate you making edits just to remove our links. The reason I chose to make so many links is so no matter what part of the article people are reading they can easily move around the wiki it also has no negative effects having more links so don’t delete them in the future. Seven279 04:42, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Undoing I retract my comments and apologise. It was vain of me not to consider what you have explained. My apologies to all who I have inconvenienced. Replica Correctioner 17:06, 3 November 2008 (GMT+0) Thanks for the understanding Replica Correctioner I hope you continue to contribute to the wiki. Seven279 02:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC)" *Like I said almost a year ago there are no negative effects from linking. Where I have come up with goods reason to link you have yet to mention one good reason not to. To make clear I'm not forcing anyone to link when they edit if you don't want to do it then you don't have to but DON'T remove other people's links just because you don't like links. *Oh and links are more like putting up directions signs in a huge museum that only gets visitors based on how many signs it has put up. one link is not enough Seven279 03:13, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It's your wikia. You can do whatever with it. As far as I know, other wikias do not link spam like that, and they end up just fine. I just hope that nobody gets their intellegence insulted or become overwhelmed by confusion by having the same page thrown at their faces five times in one paragraph. 03:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Hi-O and welcome back. As you can see I've managed to gather many users and maintain the wiki.Derekproxy 17:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Derekproxy like how the community as grown! I have been away because it took me so long to get around to playing F.E.A.R. 2. There is a few little issues I have already brought up about the way things are working now days, hope I don't annoy to many people by just showing back up and sounding like I'm telling everyone what to do. Seven279 08:58, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah we've gotten a little off track after the Feargm incident and well after repairs everyone just wanted relax. in a way I let quality lapseDerekproxy 16:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC)